


Christmas Kisses

by oikawatooru



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatooru/pseuds/oikawatooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average Ren/Aoba porn.<br/>(A gift for my secret santa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for tumblr user shiseptiana, who is my secret santa for this years dmmd ss exchange. I hope you like it!

Aoba groaned, the pleasure tingling every inch of him.   
  
He gazed at Ren from his position on top, a dark blush dusting across his cheeks at the warmth and love staring up at him. Ren's left hand dipped from his waist to his hips, thumb rubbing lightly over soft skin in an embarrassingly intimate way. Or at least Aoba thought it was embarrassing; along with that stupid doe-eyed look on his face.   
  
"You're doing it again. Stop looking at me like that," Aoba commented, voice quiet against the backdrop of laughter and small chatter drifting in through the open window. "It's embarrassing."   
  
Ren shifted just a little, the hand resting on Aoba's thigh sliding a little higher to steady him. "Ah ... Sorry." He nodded with apology and closed his eyes, hips thrusting upwards a little.   
  
Aoba watched him as he rocked against him gently, noting the way his muscles tensed even when there was minimal contact between them, and the way he squeezed his eyes shut each time he slid against him Ren made no sounds as Aoba rode him with a slow tenderness that was different from their usual lovemaking. Only the sharp breaths he took each time he slid over his dick could be heard.   
  
It made Aoba smile that he could affect his lover so much with so little, and though he knew that this was probably the result of having a new body, he also suspected that it was because of the way Ren felt about him; it made his smile grow even wider.   
  
He wanted to hear more though. He wanted to hear the deep grunts and moans and pants from Ren, wanted to feel him tremble and shake beneath him, wanted to watch him loosen the perpetually tense posture he held. He _longed_ for it.   
  
With a contented sigh he placed his palms on Ren's taut stomach, smoothing his hands over the skin before pinching a nipple between forefinger and thumb. Ren gasped and he squeezed a little more, speeding up his hip movements and curling a hand around his hipbone to steady himself so he could find the best angle possible.   
  
Aoba continued to do this, rolling and squeezing the pert nipples between his fingers and bouncing in his lap until a reserved groan escaped Ren's lips. Then, Aoba moaned himself as Ren's cock brushed over the pleasure inside of him.   
  
Ren suddenly sat up, pausing his absentminded stroking to pull Aoba closer and kiss him with a fierce tenderness, their breath mingling and arms encircling each other.   
  
"A-Aoba.." Ren moaned as he gripped the thighs either side of his hips and guided him to adjust his movements to a faster stride than before. Aoba obliged, no longer satisfied with the lazy pace and rode his hips in a tantalising manner that left Ren completely and utterly breathless.   
  
He smoothed his arms around his neck, letting Ren lift him up, still joined dick to ass, and sprawl him on the bed on his back. It was comfier in this position, easier to bring hazy pleasure for both partners.   
  
Ren took over, thrusting into Aoba at an angle that was very familiar to him, cheeks darkening as he listened to the soft gasps and cries Aoba made. There was no time for talk, no place for conversation as Ren quickened his pace and warmed in every inch of his body.   
  
This time it was Aoba who began to tremble, wrapping his legs around Ren's waist to tighten the contact between them. He leaned up to give a messy kiss, eyes closed, every part of their bodies joined in every way possible, tongue licking at every corner of his mouth, nails digging in to Ren's shoulder with unchecked hunger and desire.  
  
Every thrust, every movement made ignited a flame or a firework inside his very veins, sparking in every joint of his body to give him more pleasure than he could handle. Fuck, it felt so good.   
  
Too good that he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and let a hand fall to the sheets to twist in the material as Ren traced his collarbone with a delicate touch, following in the same spot with his kisses once their mouths had broken apart. He scattered a stardust of soft pecks along his shoulder, veering upwards across his neck and chin, before making a detour to tug his ear between his lips and drag a shaky breath and an audible moan from Aoba.

"K-kiss me again..." whispered Aoba against a strong chin and slight stubbled jaw. Ren obliged with a happy agreement and kissed him hard for a moment, his thrusting a little uncoordinated with his focus on something else. Eventually his lips ventured south and he paused his movements entirely to push up the pastel blue t-shirt with a sweaty palm and flick a delicate rosy pink nipple with his tongue, switching after a moment to sucking contentedly. Aoba whined, tugged at his lover's hair with fervour and nudged his hips upwards to encourage Ren to continue moving inside of him.

Ren pulled away from his nipple with a soft 'pop'. Expertly, he pressed a soft kiss to Aoba's smooth tummy, drawing a tiny laugh from him that he found breathtakingly adorable. It made him smile, corners of his mouth tilting up and pink cheeks flushing. The blue-haired male hid his face beneath a slim arm and tried to wipe away the tender embarrassment he felt. Ren thought he looked incredibly adorable. 

".. Cute."

"Shutup. Just move already." 

Adjusting his hips at the correct angle, Ren nodded and resumed thrusting into Aoba, right hand sliding against his palm and twisting their fingers together tightly. Every inch of their bodies connected, hip to hip, chest to chest, so close that they joined together at every possible angle.

Aoba tugged Ren closer to capture his lips in another passionate kiss, small moans coming from him as his boyfriend pushed against him. They were both panting a little heavily now, Ren more so with the effort it him to move this unfamiliar body in such a provocative way. Aoba could feel himself falling over the edge of complete and utter ecstasy. He hadn’t lasted long but he was yet to be used to this feeling, and by the way Ren was squirming against him unevenly it seemed as though he wouldn’t last very much longer either. He held Ren tight and kissed him with a fierce intensity, knuckles white as he gripped on to his shoulder. 

"A-ah, fuck." A strong hand wrapped around his length and stroked firmly, rough palm smoothing over the skin, fingers rubbing the tip and swiping at the pre-come beading there, slipping down slightly to caress the balls. Aoba shifted to wrap his fingers over the top of Ren's hand, urging him to speed up his stroking. He closed his eyes, surrendering his body and soul to the pleasure and ecstasy. Hips jerking, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, Aoba came over both their hands, a soft echo of moans and pleads and 'ah fuck Ren' coming from him.

Ren took a little longer, movements quickening into messy, uncalculated thrusts until his knees grew weak and he half collapsed on Aoba with a groan, only remembering at the last minute to pull out and come over Aoba’s pale stomach. It took him a while to catch his breath back.

The two of them lay there for what felt like a great length of time. Both of them a little exhausted, hot and slick with sweat, but wonderfully comfortable cuddling each other. Aoba lay snuggled in Ren’s arms as he hummed softly, eyes closed and delicate fingers perpetually tracing soft patterns over Ren’s smooth chest. It was comforting for the two of them to just _be_ with each other.

After a while though Ren shifted, taking charge and coaxing Aoba to clean himself down with a wipe and bury himself under the covers of their (now shared) bed. He glanced over to the clock for a second and noticed, a little startled, that it was almost 1AM. 12:52 to be exact. Climbing into bed he shook Aoba, who opened one eyes and looked at him with a sleep “hmm, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Christmas.” Ren whispered the words, the knowledge that it was such a late hour ushering him to keep incredibly quiet. He reached underneath the bed, long arms stretching out and soft dark hair falling into pretty gold eyes. He came up with a present. The present was small and very neatly wrapped in metallic cold paper, a silver ribbon tied in a careful bow on top.

“Merry Christmas, Aoba.”

Aoba clutched the blankets further around his chest and sat up, outstretching his arm to take the present with wide eyes and a gentle smile.

“I thought everything you just gave me was my present.” The smile grew on his lips and he chuckled at Ren’s embarrassed features, feeling his own cheeks burn. “Thank you, Ren. I should open this in the morning.”

“No. Please open it now. I want to give you one of your presents right now.” Aoba shrugged and nodded whilst sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, pulling the bow ever so carefully and sliding the ribbon off. For a moment he decided to be silly and placed the still-wrapped present on the bed so he could loop his arms around Ren’s neck and tie the ribbon there like a pretty collar. Ren looked a little uncomfortable, probably wondering what on earth his boyfriend was doing, but he didn’t say anything, choosing to let Aoba have his moment of fun. By the way Aoba’s face lit up, the warm lighting softening his big smile to make it seem almost ethereal; it seemed that he had made the right choice.

Aoba finished teasing Ren and quickly picked up the box again, resuming his movements from before. With a flourish he unwrapped the paper to reveal a black box. He vaguely hoped that whatever was inside wasn’t terribly expensive; he already had Ren’s complete and utter devotion and didn’t deserve presents to accompany it. To his surprise, however, inside was a miniature Pomeranian, the size one would use to hang amongst their keys. His laughter soft and airy in the quiet, he took the tiny Ren from the box and into his hands, feeling the fluffiness of the thick fur and smiling to himself. It may not be alive but it was still cute. Not as cute as his Ren now though.

Glancing over, he gave a stupid grin to Ren and threw his arms around him, kissing him. Ren flushed a little more and Aoba found that positively adorable.

“Thank you. I love it. I love you. It reminds me of you.” He kissed him once more and ruffled his hair. What a cutie. “Merry Christmas, Ren.”


End file.
